


Hanahaki

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, GoM - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Hanahaki: una enfermedad, en donde la víctima regurgita y toce pétalos de flores, la mayor parte de las veces con sangre debido a las espinas que estas llevan.Ocurre cuando sufren por un amor no correspondido. La enfermedad puede ser curada con la extirpación quirúrgica del "Tumor de amor" sin embargo cualquier sentimiento romántico es también removido con la infección.Aunque también sana si ambas partes sienten lo mismo, pero esto casi nunca sucede.Ya que es una infección de amor.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 12





	Hanahaki

Fue doloroso darte cuenta de lo enfermo que estabas.

Fue doloroso porque; solo había dos opciones, una cirugía o morir. Y no querías morir, pero tampoco una cirugía.

Porque no se lo habías dicho a tus padres, ni a tus amigo. A nadie.

Esa enfermedad es muy dolorosa y siempre son los culpables los que la padecen.

Por hacerse falsas esperanzas, por ver cosas donde no puede existir nada, por las falsas esperanzas de aunque sea una sonrisa.

"Ah, pobrecillo" dirían, "Sufre porque así lo ha querido" "Que culpa tiene la otra persona sea quien sea" "Es él y sus ilusiones"

Y ahí está de nuevo el ardor en la garganta, el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios, la palidez en tu rostro y la sensación de lágrimas en los ojos.

Intentas ocultarlo bajando la mirada.

Se está acercando.

No debiste venir a esta reunión, nada tendrías que hacer ahí, pero no pudiste negarte, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacias. Y no quería ver a tu amigo enojado o sentido de alguna manera contigo.

— ¿Que acaso no te agradan mis amigos?— fueron esas palabras las que terminaron por hacerte aceptar.

Más fueron el inicio de tu tortura.

Cruzan miradas y sientes como te desmoronas un poco más, vez como se escusa unos momentos saliendo de tu campo de visión, tal vez lo sabe, lo intuye, es absoluto después de todo y muy en el fondo crees que es lindo por no querer hacerte tanto daño.

Tu piel palidece, cayendo al piso, corren en tu ayuda mas no sabes más que hacer.

— ¡Furihata-kun!— escuchas mas no respondes, temes hacerlo y que todos se den cuenta de tu patético estado, tragas sin pensarlo dos veces, el sabor te asquea pero no puedes hacer más.

—No es nada Kuroko, so-solo que no he dormido muy bien— sabes por su mirada que le mientes, podrá parecer inexpresiva pero leer a las personas es lo que mejor sabe hacer y sabes que está preocupado.

—De haber sabido que te sentías tan mal no te hubiera obligado a venir, vamos; Kagami y yo te acompañaremos a tu casa—

**▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ HANAHAKI▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃**

Aunque te has negado a tus amigos, fuiste acompañado hasta tu casa, ellos se veían realmente preocupados más optaste por no decirles nada. Se preocuparían aún más y pronto todo el equipo estaría enterado y tus padres, y no querías eso.

Cansado de varios días de no dormir bien, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y después de despedirte vas directo a tu habitación. Cubriste las ventanas y te sentaste en la cama.

— _¿Qué hare? Pronto me será imposible ocultarlo hasta de mis padres y mi hermano—_ pensaste

Te quedas dormido sin darte cuenta de que tus padres habían llegado a casa.

En su sueño Kouki era feliz, se encontraba en un verde prado admirando el atardecer, sentía en su mano una calidez que le envolvía de a poco todo el cuerpo, volteo y sonrió complacido al notar que quien le acompañaba era ese chico de ojos bicolor que le hacía estremecer y acelerar el corazón con solo una mirada suya.

Le ve con detenimiento, no podía escuchar sus palabras a pesar de estar tan cerca como para tocar su rostro, eso le lleno de preocupación y se sentó con rapidez, soltando la mano que le sostenía con lo que creyó era dulzura.

Todo se empezó a teñir de oscuridad, el sentimiento de pesadez le lleno el corazón haciendo difícil su respiración, las lágrimas se agruparon en las comisuras de sus ojos, esperando a caer como un rio caudaloso.

Y entonces le entendió, sus palabras.

_—Yo no te amo y no lo hare jamás—_

Las lágrimas cayeron entonces; todo se desmoronaba en su interior y a su alrededor. Despertó sudado y jadeante, corrió a su cuarto de baño vomitando todo su dolor, convertido en pétalos de rosas rojas, como el cabello de su amado, llorando intentando detenerlas, como si su amor por el pudiera ser detenido. Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar un sollozo desde la puerta.

Su madre le veía con franco dolor en la mirada, llorando también por destino cruel de su pequeño hijo.

Ahí tendidos ambos en el linóleo del baño se abrazaron, dejando salir todo lo que les oprimía el pecho, Kouki pensando en que era algo que no quería que hubiera pasado, su madre ya pensando en cómo ayudarlo a salir adelante, en cómo le diría a los demás miembros de su familia.

Se durmió entre sus brazos como cuando era un niño y lloraba por haber caído al suelo, sintiendo el calor de una madre que le amaba llenar un poco su corazón, lamentablemente no fue suficiente, porque ese corazón estaba lleno de un amor no correspondido, por alguien que no le miraría jamás de esa manera.

Jamás.

**▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ HANAHAKI▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃**

Camino con lentitud por el pasillo que se dirigía a la sala de su casa, escucho las voces, deteniéndose detrás de la puerta sin hacer notar su presencia.

Bajo la mirada al escuchar la airada voz de su padre y los sollozos que eran ahogados por el abrazo que su hermano le daba a su madre.

— ¡No podemos permitir que nuestro hijo siga sufriendo de esa manera! ¡La cirugía tiene que realizarse!—

— ¿Sabes acaso cuanto es que cuesta eso mujer?— decía el padre del castaño con notorio temor en su cansada voz

— ¿Entonces sugieres que dejemos morir a nuestro hijo? ¿Es eso?—

— ¿Han pensado en que es lo que quiere mi hermano?—

—No me importa lo que quiera, solo sé que eliminare esa cosa de su corazón y mente y todo volverá a la normalidad, mi hijo merece ser feliz—

Un cumulo de sentimientos le invadieron en ese momento, sus padres y hermano intentaban discernir que era lo mejor para él, pero él lo sabía, sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, el amor que sentía no se iría nunca, le había atacado de tal manera que no hizo más que profundizarse y echar raíces en lo más profundo de su sistema. Lo había investigado y hecho preguntas casuales a quienes sabían del tema.

Estaba completamente infectado de un amor tan puro, que no había cirugía en el planeta o qué; en su caso, ningún médico se atreviera a hacer. Estaba decidido a que nadie más que el sufriera, incluso sin verlo, con solo recordar su mirada y las inusuales sonrisas que a veces se le veían que eso era suficiente gatillo para que una nueva oleada de vomitivos pétalos manchados de sangre salieran de sus labios.

Ya era tarde para salvarse.

Dolía.

Amar de esa manera y saber que perdería sin lucha alguna. Era como el infierno. Dio por fin los pasos que le separaban de su familia, plantándose con fuerza y determinación en su mirada.

—Lo siento— sollozo —No quiero que haya ninguna cirugía, ya no hay remedio para mí, ha... ha pasado demasiado tiempo—

Su madre grito llena de un dolor que no había querido causarle, lanzándose a los brazos del más pequeño de sus hijos, suplicando como nunca creyó posible por una vida que muy dentro de su corazón sabía podría perder para siempre.

Su padre, sin querer hacer notar lo que sentía, bajo la mirada empuñando sus puños, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada por su pequeño, no era cuestión de economía, él sabía lo que se sentía amar a alguien y no ser correspondido, pensaba que al haber pasado por lo mismo en su adolescencia era su culpa y se lo había heredado, pensaba que había fallado como padre, que debió haber pasado mas tiempo con sus hijos y haberlo notado.

—Se hará la cirugía aunque te niegues Kouki, somos tus padres y como tales sabemos que es lo mejor para ti—

— ¡Pero no quiero olvidarlo! Por qué se, sé que será en vano y en cuanto crucemos miradas nacerá el amor de nuevo—

—Pues si eso sucede nos mudaremos, nos iremos lejos a donde jamás le vuelvas a ver ¡No quiero perderte hijo!—

—Ustedes no lo entienden ¡No lo entienden!—

Corrió sin verles más y de un portazo de nuevo se encerró en la habitación sin saber qué; en ese momento empezaría otra batalla para acelerar el proceso de una cirugía que le extirparía ese tumor de amor, uno que; al finalizar, le haría olvidar que incluso alguna vez se cruzó con Akashi Seijuuro.

¿Cómo olvidar un amor asi de un momento a otro? Cuando ni siquiera sabes dónde termina y donde empieza este.

**▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ HANAHAKI▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃**

Sentados en un silencioso local de comida, un par de chicos se miraban sin hacer movimientos bruscos, estudiándose.

—No entiendo; Tetsuya, el porqué de tu urgencia de esta reunión y más, si es en este lugar—

—Las malteadas de aquí son muy buenas, Akashi-kun debería de probarlas—

Un suspiro se escucha por parte del chico pelirrojo que francamente está pensando en retirarse de ahí.

—Se te ve pálido Akashi-kun—

El mencionado levanta la mirada de sus manos, a las cuales ni siquiera sabía que estaba viendo. Su mente estaba realmente lejos. Lleva su mano derecha a su mejilla, creía que no se le notaba, porque sabía que algo no andaba bien pero no quería admitir que era lo que causaba su mal estado, después de todo era un Akashi y los Akashi no pueden darse el lujo de tener nimios malestares.

Había discutido con su padre y las cosas no habían terminado realmente bien, al menos había ganado una pequeña batalla. Su padre era alguien inflexible y sabía que muy dentro de sí, aunque no lo demostrara tenía miedo a perderle.

Pero sus formas de hacer las cosas se habían salido de control y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras arruinaba su futuro, por eso había peleado hasta salir victorioso, como siempre hacia, pero eso dejo aún más una tensa relación con él.

—No es de tu incumbencia Tetsuya, si eso es todo he de marcharme—

El pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa que compartía con su ex-compañero de la escuela secundaria y para que mentir, su amigo ahora y esperaba fuera para siempre. Le tenía confianza pero no tanta.

—Hace dos semanas que Furihata-kun no se presenta a la escuela, hoy supimos por su hermano que será intervenido quirúrgicamente, deberías de hacer algo—

No pudo decir nada, quedándose en medio del local entre su amigo y la puerta de entrada. Tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que ocurría, a lo que se refería.

Lo que vio ese último día en la reunión le había perturbado y lo había notado en las otras pocas ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado junto a sus amigos de Teiko, ya que aunque él se lo pidiera por medio de su amigo peli celeste, sin que lo supiera claro, se estaba negando a dichas reuniones.

La mirada que siempre le expreso sin tapujo alguno lo que sentía, la primera vez hacía ya tiempo en aquella reunión de la Winter Cup donde solo había miedo, aquella en el cumpleaños de Tetsuya donde también lo había, pero más curiosidad por su persona. Entonces aquella de amor que buscaba cada vez que se encontraban, hasta esa tarde, donde vio con horror una de dolor y tristeza que hizo que huyera por primera vez de algo, porque después de los acontecimientos con su padre lo que menos deseaba era hacerle sufrir de esa manera.

Y ahora cuando por fin había solucionado lo que le detenía aparecía este nuevo impedimento, uno que no sabía si podría sortear.

—Eres Akashi Seijuuro, estoy seguro que podrás—

Las palabras de su amigo le recorrieron de pies a cabeza ¿En que estaba pensando? Tenía toda la razón, él era ganador de nacimiento y nada salvo Kouki le harían caer de ninguna manera.

No dijo nada, no era necesario, salió de ahí dando instrucciones y exigiendo respuestas por medio de su teléfono y lo que hiciera falta. Esta vez no perdería.

Lo que no vio fue la sonrisa que se quedaba en el establecimiento.

**▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ HANAHAKI▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃**

El olor a antiséptico siempre le trajo malos recuerdos, desde que era pequeño que los odiaba y ahora se encontraba en ese blanco lugar por gusto propio, a pesar de que las enfermeras y médicos que le veían le reprendían por correr por los pasillos, su meta era una sola, llegar a una habitación el tercer piso en la cual se encontraba alguien muy importante para él, alguien a quien debía de salvar de un destino que; vendría a ser el mismo para sí mismo si no hacía algo y de llevarse a cabo los destruiría a ambos.

No iba a permitirlo.

Y mientras divisaba la puerta con los números 0523 grabados en ella recordó lo sucedido con su padre.

Había vuelto de unas de las reuniones que se habían hecho habituales entre sus compañeros de Teiko y sus acompañantes, después de haber limado asperezas por sus actos lo hacían muy seguido y aunque no se los diría le hacían feliz.

Además de haber notado poco a poco como es que iba interesando en cierta persona de cabello castaño, notándose cada vez en busca de su mirada, de tener aunque sea un corto intercambio de palabras, de ver como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando él hacia acto de presencia, de cómo a pesar de que era conocido por llegar tarde "de manera dramática según Kise" llegaba más temprano con tal de verle llegar a él. A Furihata Kouki.

Entonces un día le vio sonriendo a una chica, Kouki estaba rojo y avergonzado.

Y sintió que algo se quebraba un poco en su interior, no pudo seguir viendo tal escena, asi que callo, cada vez que se encontraban nuevamente actuó frio e indiferente, creyendo asi que lo que sentía desaparecería, porque sí; se había dado cuenta de que ese chiquillo de mirada tranquilizante le había llegado al alma. Se había enamorado.

Fue esa noche cuando comenzó, pétalos de color café como su cabello, como sus pequeños pero curiosos y para él, hermosos ojos.

Pétalos cubiertos de sangre.

Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, fue algo demasiado shockeante, más se recompuso, sabía lo que se tenía que hacer para solucionarlo. Pero no quería, no quería eliminar de su mete y corazón aquello que le había traído felicidad a su corta vida, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Asi que no menciono nada y siguió haciendo su vida como había sido siempre, era el mejor de su clase, de su equipo, pero a menudo se encontraba recordando esa mirada, su rostro teñido de carmín cuando alguien lo alababa, asi que cometió un error.

No conto con que su padre le había visto y creyendo que podía solucionarlo concertó una cita donde conocería a una chida fina y de buena familia, alguien que; según sus palabras le haría olvidar tal tontería.

Siendo un Akashi no podía enamorarse de la primera que viniera a su mente y corazón, tenía que ser alguien de estatus y que le trajera beneficios a su familia.

Fue la razón por la cual esa tarde no llego puntual como otras veces, porque por primera vez se revelo ante su padre, en su recamara, más específicamente en el piso de su baño cubierto de pétalos castaños cubiertos de manchas de sangre.

No iba a dejar ir la oportunidad de vivir lo que era el verdadero amor, y si esto no funcionaba acataría todo lo que le pidiera. No iba a dejarlo todo, no iba a perder a Kouki sin siquiera intentarlo una vez, o las que fueran necesarias.

Asi que grito, peleó hasta que su padre derrotado como debió de ser desde el principio le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Ahora sabía que era muy tarde, deteniéndose en la puerta con esos brillantes números, no fue necesario abrirla ya que en ese momento salían un par de enfermeras con apósitos ensangrentados, murmurando entre ellas que solo un milagro podía evitar una muerte segura.

Sin esperar más entro.

Ahí, sentado en una cama junto a una gran ventana que dejaba pasar la luz natural del sol; estaba Kouki. Enfundado en un horrible pijama azul de hospital, con una toalla pequeña entre sus manos.

La toalla estaba manchada de sangre, su sangre y a su alrededor bailaban con la brisa de viento pétalos, miles de pétalos rojos, pero había más; pétalos dorados le hacían compañía haciendo de ello una vista dolorosa pero etérea, porque ahora sabia, que el amor que sentía Kouki por él era tan puro como para amar su parte más defectuosa.

No pudo evitarlo, de sus labios salieron también esos pequeños pétalos castaños que oculto por tanto tiempo, pero según lo que había consultado con su médico, estos no se detendrían hasta que ambas partes se supieran correspondidas, pero no era algo 100% seguro, ya que el dolor también pude hacer mella en los sentimientos y arruinarlos para siempre.

Limpio sus labios cerrando con seguro por dentro la puerta. No quería que nadie les interrumpiera. Debía hacerle saber a su amado que aún no estaba todo perdido. Habían ganado o al menos eso era lo que esperaba obtener esa mañana. Una indiscutible victoria.

**▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ HANAHAKI▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃**

Hacía ya una semana que no asistía a la escuela, hacía ya tres días que se encontraba recluido en esa habitación de un hospital en el que no quería estar.

Hacía dos días que los pétalos no paraban de salir, tanto que tenía a las enfermeras y a los de intendencia molestos por la limpieza que se debía de hacer.

Ya había escuchado las palabras despectivas contra su persona.

Y ya no le importaba. Una sucesión de médicos, psiquiatras, psicólogos, cirujanos y otros más de los que no había oído habían desfilado frente a su persona, las suplicas de su familia, y si sus amigos lo supieran también las tendría.

Pero había tomado una decisión, no olvidar.

Ya le infundían una unidad diaria de sangre, querían evitar en la medida de lo posible una anemia, querían evitar, según lo que había escuchado; un shock y con ello un infarto que detuviera su corazón por la pérdida de sangre.

Lo único en lo que pensaba al cerrar los ojos era en la sonrisa que ya no podría ver jamás, al sentir el calor del sol en su cara, recordar ese ojo amarillo que de vez en vez aparecía y al cual ya no le temía.

Les amaba.

Porque asi es el amor, ya que el amor en su máxima expresión te acepta con errores y aciertos, con fracasos y victorias, el amor te acepta como eres y te ayuda a salir adelante y ser mejores.

El amor perdona.

Pero el amor no siempre gana y ahí estaba el, esperando a una cirugía a la cual se había negado porque como regla general para esos casos al ser suyos los sentimientos, nadie más podía decidir sobre ellos. Mas su madre, en su profunda lucha por no perder a su hijo, había conseguido que se realizara alegando inestabilidad mental.

Tal vez lo estaba, loco, loco de amor.

Había enloquecido porque en ese momento pudo sentirlo, ese perfume elegante que le recordaba a una noche fresca de verano después de la lluvia, cerró los ojos soñando que se encontraba lejos, en aquel momento donde le veía a los ojos intentando grabar su rostro en su memoria para siempre, a pesar de saber que pronto todo eso le sería arrebatado.

Luego sintió calidez en sus mejillas, en sus ojos, en su frente, en la nariz y al final; en los labios. Y sus mejillas se empaparon en lágrimas, rezando porque el sueño jamás terminara, teniendo miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarse solo. Solo pero acompañado de esos pétalos bicolor cubiertos de sangre.

—Estoy aquí amor mío—

Oh, su voz, su fuerte voz llena de determinación y poderío, a pesar de ser un joven de 17 años.

Su voz demandaba atención y obediencia con una sola palabra.

—Abre tus ojos para mí, estoy aquí por ti—

Una vez más sus corazón se calentó desbordando amor; y pétalos, cubriendo sus labios intentando evitar la salida del torrente floral. Queriendo alargar la alucinación tan vivida.

Y a pesar de sentirle, el miedo recorría todo su ser.

Entonces lo sintió de nuevo, unos tibios labios apretaban los suyos con delicadeza deteniéndose al contacto la producción de pétalos rojos y dorados.

Abrió los ojos, viendo con dolor como un mar de lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de un rostro blanco alabastro, odiándose por hacer sufrir a quien no lo merecía, no por sus tontos sentimientos no correspondidos.

Esos ojos le miraban, rojo y dorado transmitiéndole paz y amor. ¿Amor?

Se separaron, fue un beso casto y sencillo, para quedar ambos arriba de la cama tomados de las manos. No había palabras que definieran lo que sucedía en ese momento. Muchas preguntas se aglomeraban en su ya de por si perturbada, por el dolor, mente.

—Akashi-san...—

—Perdóname por llegar tan tarde, por no haber sido valiente desde mucho tiempo antes—

—Tiene mi sangre en sus labios Akashi-san—

—No es la tuya Kouki es la mía—

—Pero eso es imposible ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Debería... debería...—

_Ir con quien usted ama._

Mas esas palabras no pudieron ser pronunciadas.

—Esto aquí, intentando no perderte Kouki, estoy aquí para hacerte ver que daría todo por ti—

No creía en sus palabras, quería pero no podía. Y ¿Si solo era un dulce sueño? Uno de los tantos que se habían reproducido en su mente a lo largo de su tortuoso amor.

—Despertare en cualquier momento ¿A que si?—

—No, no lo harás porque estoy aquí contigo—

Le miraba con esperanza, ya no quería llorar más.

— ¿De verdad está aquí conmigo? ¿De verdad?—

—Te amo Kouki, te amo como nunca creí poder amar a alguien, porque después de mi madre solo quedaron más que heridas que tú, con tu dulzura y cariño sincero fueron sanando. Te amo Kouki—

—También te amo Seijuuro, te amo tanto, tanto, Te amo, porque no me di cuenta ni cuándo ni cómo sucedió, solo sabía que no podía dejar de añorarte, dejar de pensarte, de hacerte feliz aunque sea con una sonrisa, aunque fuera tan poco, aunque sea tan poco quiero darte todo de mi—

—Eres todo y mucho para mi Kouki, jamás te desmerezcas frente a mi persona, ni ante nadie, porque eres lo más valioso que he encontrado en este mundo, eres mío ahora y para siempre—

Y solo eso basto para que las lágrimas corrieran una vez más por los rostros de ambos, fundiéndose en un lento beso, lleno de esperanzas y sueños futuros.

—Quiero que seas mi todo, mi amigo, mi novio, mi pareja, mi amante, mi principio y mi final. Kouki, quiero que sea mío, de todas las formas posibles—

—Lo seré, porque eres todo lo que hay y abra en mi mente por el resto de mi vida—

**▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ HANAHAKI▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃**

Y asi, ambos se recostaron juntos, abrazándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello; por que asi era, estaban tan cansados, uniendo frente con frente, besándose cada centímetro del rostro, felices por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Exhaustos pero al fin; juntos y felices.

Quedándose asi dormidos en una pequeña cama de la habitación 0523 del tercer piso de un hospital en Tokio, en el cual una dura batalla de inseguridades había llegado a su fin, para poder comenzar la sanación de dos almas que se amaban más allá de quien se los pudiera impedir, incluso; si eran ellos mismos quienes lo hicieran.

No podían escuchar como fuera de la puerta de la habitación se discutía una boda, una unión de verdadero amor, felices porque sus hijos no sufrirían más por un amor no correspondido.


End file.
